


Peering

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [58]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Feasts, Gen, Merlin's judging everyone, Merlin's over this, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Look keenly or with difficulty at someone or something.





	Peering

In the years that Merlin had been serving Arthur he had seen many feasts, one could even go so far as to say too many feasts. To Merlin the rush making everything perfect and getting everything ready for the feasts was ridiculous. Then, making things worse, too often the food was left to waste, and often made inedible for anyone else, intentionally or on purpose, by the various nobles and visiting royals.

Peering around the room in front of him he had to say he was pretty sure that the nobles here didn’t deserve the effort the servants put in.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin hates feasts because the feasters don't care and people keep trying to murder or ensnare Arthur during them.


End file.
